Fúnebres e Alucinados 2: Os mini detectives
by Shaka Moon
Summary: Fúnebres e Alucinados está de volta, com mais doses de histerismo, insanidade, gargalhadas, professores apanhados da pinha, alunos psicopatas e o mesmo segredo pedófilo de um dos pilares obscuros da feliz Hogwarts! Sem slash, mas muita perversão!


E cá está a tão esperada continuação da fic Fúnebres e Alucinados! Para quem leu a outra, irão gostar mais desta, eu acho! Bem, confiram e me digam o que acharam... Esta ficou mais coerente que a outra! Depois de quase um ano, eu estou aqui... (pausa para Crucios. Não há crucios? Oh, flores, que romântico, obrigada! ^^)

Disclaimer: Oh, que pena, Harry Potter não me pertence, nem os marotos nem Hogwarts. Só minha maldita dor de cabeça. Mas um dia eu terei eles para mim, sério!

Accio fanfic! Então... Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Fúnebres e Alucinados 2 - Os mini-detectives**_

_por Shaka Moon_

Depois da demonstração de afecto (fúnebre) do dia anterior, os marotos decidiram FINALMENTE levantar. Sim, afinal…adiante, que eu sei que só vieram aqui para saber o que o Remus viu na aula de poções. Não se preocupem, vocês irão saber.

«BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!» *bocejo inusitado* . Tá, James Potter acabou de acordar.

E de repente em diante, tá o dormitório todo levantado e no maior stress à procura dos livros de Transfiguração que, misteriosamente, desapareceram no pastelão de roupas e firewhisky da noite passada. Porque terá sido? * pergunta retórica. Não se digne a responder *

«Ai meu merlim. James, viste os meus livros de transfiguração?»

«Livros de quê, de quem, por que raio?»

«Acho que a bebedeira ainda não passou…» resposta bastante óbvio dada por um cachorro à beira de trepar às paredes por não encontrar o telemóvel.

«Pois não. Sabem, estou com fome.» Pettigrew acabou de falar quando encontra uma montanha de chocolates debaixo da cama de Moony. «OLHA! ACHEI CHOCOLATES!» pensamento: "e agora eu posso comê-los e ficar com eles…tenho tanta fome! Não, isto não se faz. Tá, e eu não quero saber."

Então Pettigrew vai muito silenciosamente à cama de Remus e, mais sorrateiramente que pode, começa a tirar os chocolates. Já está com a cabeça debaixo da cama quando leva um baita pontapé no traseiro.

«AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU!»

* * *

No gabinete do Dumbie, tipo sala dos professores…

- Ah, este café com leite está mesmo bom – Slughorn comenta a provar um leite com chocolate.

- Horace, isso é leite com chocolate – diz a , que estava a transfigurar o café de Slughorn.

- A sério? Não me diga! Eu ia jurar que há pouco era café com leite… - olha para o copinho À procura de natas.

- Eu também… - responde a idosa, digo, professora McGonagall, olhando para o café - - agora com leite - do colega.

No outro lado do gabinete…

- Tu és tão linda…Ah, só tu me compreendes…eu até já tentei ouvir Blink 182, mas não resultou, continuo deprimido… - obviamente Dumbledore a falar com a sua companheira Fawkes, a única pelos vistos capaz de o compreender.

- Glhaaarrrg Glahhhhaarrg… - Fawkes responde a Dumbledore dizendo qualquer coisa que ninguém percebe…

- É, eu sei minha querida… - aparentemente.

- Dumbledore! Outra vez a falar com o estúpido do pássaro? – pergunta o senhor duende Flitwick a passar por entre as mesas. – Não vês que ele não fala contigo?

- Mas não é um pássaro! É uma PÁSSARA!

- Passara? A única passarinha que eu conheço é a pachacha da minha mulher…

- Pachacha? Que coisa vulgarzinha… Passarinhas é que rulam!

- PÁSSAROS! Já agora, como sabes que é uma menina?

- Sei lá, estou farto de homens. Esta tem cara de mulher.

- Que dom fascinante, Dumbledore! Tu consegues saber o sexo dos passarinhos mesmo sem o saber! Fantástico!

- oO… a sério?

- É claro! Tenho de contar a novidade! A propósito, chegou aqui para ti…um bilhetinho qualquer…

Dumbledore vai a abrir o tal do bilhetinho…

- WTF? Isto é o penso higiénico da Minerva!

- Mas qual penso higiénico, hôme? Que merda é essa?

- Opa eu também não sei… Mas li na Purpurina Magazine…

- Ah…já percebi tudo… -' Vou indo então!

- Até já! ^^ … *agora o dia está muito mais colorido…*

* * *

Do outro lado da sala…

- FILIUS! O MEU PENSO HIGIÉNICO?

* * *

Voltando ao dormitório…

- Sirius! Eu preciso de te contar uma coisa – afirmação que obviamente saiu da boca de Remus, referente ao que aconteceu depois da aula de poções no outro dia.

- Hoje é Natal?

- Não! É... privado...

Sirius deixa de procurar pelo telemóvel (que para o efeito estava com James) e empurra Remus pelo salão comunal, saem pelo retrato da Dama Gorda... pausa para contar o que aconteceu com a Dama Gorda:

- Ai meus filhos, o que é que vocês estão a fazer?

- Engravidar é que não é de certeza...

- Nunca se sabe, esta juventude..!

Sirius e Remus. ¬¬

- Mas porque é que saíram do quentinho do vosso salão comunal, hein?

- Grande cuscuvilheira – sussurra Sirius para o outro.

- Eu ouvi isso! Hey! – mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sirius puxou Remus e foram a correr até ao armário das vassouras.

- Sirius, o que é que tu vais fazer? – pergunta Remus obviamente assustado, pois desde que descobriu que as primas eram lésbicas, ele nunca mais foi a mesma pessoa, e por isso podia agora ter tendências homossexuais não muito saudáveis para com ele, já que ele é adorável e... vamos parar.

- Olha, tou como a outra, engravidar é que não é!

- Então é o quê?

- Acho que te vou comer. Tipo, Moony, tu és giro.

- Oo

- A sério.

- ...Obrigado.

- De nada.

Silêncio constrangedor interrompido por um grande estouro que fez abanar (e acordou) Hogwarts inteira.

Do outro lado do armário, passavam alguns alunos sem graça e pãezinhos sem sal da Lufa-Lufa, comentando como o céu era bonito azul e... como o penso da MacDonald, quer dizer, McGonagall foi parar às mãos do pervertido professor Slughorn?

- VOLTA AQUI! SUA LESMA COBARDE, NOJENTO, PERVERSO... – gritava McGonagall atirando feitiços ao professor que, com aquelas banhas, não vai muito longe. – COMO É QUE TE ATREVES? AHM? FOI O FILIUS NÃO FOI? EU VOU MATÁ-LO!

Esta é a oportunidade perfeita para contar sobre as perversões do Slughi – sussurra Remus para Sirius, que estava ocupado a mexer no cabelo.

- Ahm? Perversões?

- Sim! Até parece que não sabes... Pois, eu ia agora contar-te pá!

- Conta então Moony!

* * *

**Aviso para leitores sensíveis: Gente, agora vamos saber porque o nos obriga a colocar a fanfic em Rated M, apesar de ela não estar, acho eu. Se forem virgens, demasiado certinhas ou gostarem de Twilight (aka Doença da Maçã) não leiam o que se segue. Ah, é, e se forem menores de 18 anos também não – a menos que decidam burlar as leis do Fanfiction. (o que eu faço constantemente, se querem saber)  


* * *

**

- Bem... Eu vi... Uma coisa não própria entre a tua prima Bella, o Snake... Quer dizer, Snape e o Slughi. No gabinete dele.

- O Snape fez um boquete no Slughorn?

- O-o-o que é isso, Sirius? – pergunta Remus que não quer saber da resposta nem um bocadinho.

- Bem, err... É quando uma pessoa chupa um... Quer dizer... Fuck, não consigo dizer... – Sirius fica vermelho e coça a cabeça.

- É insuficiência renal?

- O que é isso?

- Pensei que fosse boquete, mas não tou a ver bem o que isso é... Bem, deixa pra lá. Eles chegaram às vias de facto – Remus vermelho contando tudo, ou tentando.

- *OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

- É.

- Sirius?

- ...

Remus dá um chute na bunda de Sirius com toda a força, e Sirius cai e dá com ela no chão.

- Au! Porra, não sabia que o chão também dava pontapés!

- Fui, eu Padfoot!

- Eu quem?

Remus dá uma estalada na cara de Sirius, que parece acordar.

- Auuuuuuu!

- Pára de ganir! Temos assuntos sérios a resolver. Sirius, o Slughorn é um pedófilo.

- Que fixe!

Remus dá outra estalada do outro lado da cara de Sirius.

- Au!

- Sabes o que isso é por acaso? Sirius, ele come crianças!

- Então é canibal!

- Não... Não, isto não está a acontecer... – Remus desesperado puxa o cabelo com as mãos e olha em volta, parecendo louco por um momento. – Ouve, ele tem sexo com crianças. É isso! ESSE É O PROBLEMA, PUTA QUE PARIU, O SLUGHORN É PEDÓFILO! – Remus berra tão alto que toda Hogwarts pára para ouvir o grito que vem do armário de vasssouras, olhando estupidamente para as paredes, o chão, os colegas, o raio que os parta menos para o armário.

- FODA-SE! – agora é o grito de Sirius que se faz ouvir através do silêncio, e os alunos olham para o armário de vassouras. McGonagall baixa a varinha e vai até lá, passo firme e acelerado, furiosa da vida. McGonagall abre o armário.

Momento de tensão.

McGonagall começa a rir histericamente, apoiando-se na porta aberta do armário das vassouras, dobra-se de riso, e muitas outras expressões acerca de rir que eu agora não quero escrever também descrevem o estado dela.

- Grande fuck... – diz Sirius com os olhos arregalados.

- MINERVA! HEY, MINERVA, EU TENHO O SEU PENSO HIGIÉNICO! – grita um desaforado Slughorn tentando alcançar a professora, mas ele é tão lesma...

Antes que pudesse acontecer mais alguma coisa de perverso aka insano, Remus salta do armário (por favor! Sem duplo sentido tá?) com a varinha em riste e vai a correr até Slughorn, os olhos âmbares faiscando de raiva contra o impotente (HAM-HAM) senhor professor. Como se fosse um lobo novamente (KAMEHA-ME-HÁ!) ele salta para cima de Slughorn, empurra-o e o remete contra o chão, puxando furiosamente a gola da camisa do velhinho.

Evans, que ia a passar, parou para ver a cena e ficou chocada.

- Remus! O que é que estás a fazer? Larga já o professor, oh my god! – Lily grita numa voz estridente e vai correr toda serelepe até ao professor e ao furioso Remus que continua a puxar-lhe o colarinho para tentar sufocá-lo (será?).

Desta vez é Sirius quem salta do armário, empurra pra lá a professora McGonagall - que ainda está a rir – e vai ter com Remus para o ajudar a estrangular o professor.

- BLACK! OH MY GOD SAIAM DAÍ, O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO A FAZEEEEEER? – grita uma desesperada Evans e Sirius começa a rir também. – PÁAARAAA! BLACK, EU VOU CHAMAR A MINHA MÃE!

- Quem é a tua mãe, Evans?

- Aff, enganei-me, queria dizer, oh porra, bem, esqueçam, mas PAREM!

- Moony, porque é que estamos a fazer isto? – pergunta Sirius com um sorriso de amante latino ignorando os berros desesperados de Lily. Remus olha para ele assustado, mas não sem antes continuar a esmurrar a face do professor, que por ora já está a sangrar.

- Ele é um pedófilo, lembras-te? A propósito, o que é que estás a fazer, devia ser eu a fazer isto!

- Oh Moony, tipo tu tens olhos amarelos! Que fofo!

- DEUS ME DÊ PACIÊNCIA QUE EU BEM PRECISO! – gritam Remus e Evans ao mesmo tempo, um socando o professor e a outra tentando fazê-los parar.

Finalmente chega a tão aguardada performance maravilha desta noite, quer dizer, a pessoa que vai botar ordem naquilo, isso sim!

- !

Todos param o que estão a fazer. Remus pára de espancar Slughorn. O próximo grito de Lily morre-lhe na garganta subitamente. O sorriso de Black desaparece para dar lugar a um esgar de assombro. O riso de McGonagall cessa. Filch pára de chatear os feiticeirinhos. Mrs Norris pára de ser um pé no saco. Por momentos pensar-se-ia que Harry triunfara sobre aquele que não deve ser nomeado, mas ele ainda não nasceu, me esqueci disso, tá?

- Senhor Lupin, Senhor Black, Menina Evans, Minerva e Horace, queiram acompanhar-me? Acabei de comer ali um docinho daqui – aperta a orelha – que me parecia ser ovos moles de Aveiro. Então, venham!

Os nomeados para o Best Portuguese Act* seguem Dumbledore.

No gabinete de Dumbledore:

- Bem, vou começar por falar com um de vocês à vez para saber o que se passou, como os polícias da Polícia Judiciária Portuguesa fazem no Inspector Max. Então, Menina Evans? Os outros caiam fora.

Então eles saiem e ficam apenas Dumbie e Lily no gabinete.

- Evans, você é tão gostosinha, sabia?

Lily fica da cor dos seus cabelos e com os olhos arregalados.

- Mas eu gosto é de macho men. Aliás, para ruiva eu já tenho a Fawkes. Hey, Fawkes, vem ao papá!

Fawkes voa para dumbledore, que acaricia as suas penas.

- Podes ir Lily!

Lily sai constrangida e chama Sirius.

- Sirius, é melhor ires. Ele é maluco. Cuidado.

« A Evans tá preocupada comigo », pensa Sirius, e logo a seguir se lembra que James vai ficar desapontado ao saber.

- Oiii, Black! Tudo legal?

Sirius estaca no lugar com uma cara do tipo O.O, e só pensa: Puta que pariu.

- Já ouviste falar de ovos moles de Aveiro? E do pão de ló de Ovar? Ah, e os pastéis de Belém? Muito bons hein! Queres um?

- P-p-pode ser... – Sirius fala e tira um pastel de dentro de uma caixinha.

- Então, o que é que aconteceu?

Dumbledore queria saber porque é que estavam a espancar o professor. Mas ele não podia dizer que Slughorn era pedófilo, senão adeus carreirinha de mestre de Poções... por outro lado, ele nunca lhe favorecera as notas de Poções... Mas também não merecia tanto...

- Eu e o Remus estamos a namorar, sabia professor?

Dumbledore apenas sorriu e Sirius pensou mais uma vez «Puta que pariu. Onde eu vou me enfiar agora? Se Moony souber tou tramado».

- Sabia, pois. Mas porque é que estavam a espancar o professor Slughorn?

- É que.. É que... Bem, nós... – Sirius abaixou a cabeça com o olhar perdido como um cachorrinho abandonado e fez beicinho. – A gente esqueceu de tomar o Gardenal.

- Ah! Se é por isso não te preocupes Sirius, isso é normal! Já agora... – Dumbledore levanta-se tão depressa quanto a idade lhe permite e vai até um guarda-fatos. – O que é que achas da minha Mini-saia? Achas que favorece as minhas pernas? Hum? Hum? –ele pergunta, levantando a bainha do manto e mostrando sorridente uma mini-saia de licra cor-de-rosa choque.

Sirius foge do gabinete em estado de choque, e deseja sorte a Remus, que é a próxima vítima, quer dizer, abençoada testemunha a ser interrogada.

* * *

**Espero que este tenha ficado melhor que o outro.. Acho que sim, afinal é quase um ano de experiência a mais...**

**Não deixem de deixar reviews, hein? **

**Beigos para vocês todos, eu vos amo!**

_Shaka Moon 18/06/10_


End file.
